


Drabble #33

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Prompt: cas discovers tumblr - stargazingbros





	Drabble #33

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

The angel in question is sitting at the library table, staring intently at Sam’s laptop. He looks up when Sam speaks.

“I discovered an interesting website,” Cas answers. “I believe it to be a form of social media.”

Oh boy. Last week someone (Sam suspects Rowena) introduced Cas to Instagram. That had been so much fun to explain that to him. Sam rounds the table, wondering what site Cas has found this time.

“What’re you looking at?” Sam inquires, bracing one hand against the back of Cas’s chair and leaning over to look at the screen.

The site is primarily a dusty blue color, with the posts in white blocks in the center. Cas scrolls and Sam sees text posts, pictures, and gifs. Most of the images seem to be cute animals.

“Rowena helped me set up my account,” Cas explains. “You follow ‘blogs’ and see what those blogs post. Then you can ‘reblog’ the posts and your own blog and anyone who follows you will see them. Like this.” Cas demonstrates. Sam nods. “I like it. I found something interesting, though.”

“What did you find?”

“This.”

Cas clicks over to a separate tab, which shows what Sam assumes must be someone’s blog. The top post is a piece of art that looks... a lot like Sam and Cas.

Kissing.

Sam’s speechless, but Cas fills the silence.

“Fans of the Winchester Gospel have congregated on here,” he says, looking up at Sam. “I found this by accident. The idea is not... unappealing.”

Sam’s stomach flips nervously, but the nerves aren’t bad. Not when Cas is looking at him like that - scared and hopeful at the same time.

“Cas,” Sam says softly, bending down so their faces are close together. “I don’t think it’s unappealing, either.”

Cas’s smile fits perfectly against Sam’s.


End file.
